4th ABU Report
This is a short report which is mainly a UNGA and breif economic overview The Horrible Death Stone sleeps Today on the steps of the UNGA, the 4th UNEC with the newly elected 5th UNEC to perform the inaugural hokey cokey ceremony to usher in the next UNEC term where the UN will be lead by Councillor Laina Novak Concillor Sethos AS and Councillor Stahl Stahl. The press in attendance is still in Arsinos tower as Laina refuses to let them leave saying they should spend the night. Using various security protocols to do so. UNGA Rejections *Wabbit cleansing proposal *Helsing warrant thrown out due to redundance being dead *A proposal for the UN to recognise Sethos as legitimate ruler of AS rejected *Extradition of catwoman rejected The law on protectorate involvement in war was also repealed. Amun-Seth and the cult While the UNGA did not make a stance on the leadership of AS, Sethos was elected to the UNEC. His opponent, Magneto, is beleived to be involved in the cult of the machine god which the UN has declared a terrorist organisation - Arisonos is on high terror alert and it seems like the world is in danger. This is likely to be the biggest and most imminent challenge for the UN and Arsinos as a whole at the moment. It has been suggested that members be sent to a facility in Bananalon UNAT rather than Loveshack which could become vulnerable. It is also expected that the Table, recently captured by pirates, may be lost for a while as the UN diverts all its resources to this threat. Stability in the Desert of Sharks The Desert of Sharks has unexpectedly become an Oasis of peace lately, after nearly constant wars and instability in the region it is now at a stage of peace and development, banditry is even at an all time low - though still exists in remote areas, and isbeleived to be spreading west into south Novak and the extremeties of lexilolian rainforest. The development is largely down to AAC investment and influence in the region, though it is feared that the AAC may be building too much too quick and may amass a lot of debt to finish its ambitious projects. Stagnation in the RNF The Randocratic Novakeroz Federation is undergoing stagnation amongst many displaced Lupovans and imminent threats. Security is high and no growth or building is happening. The inner circle that controls Novak is slightly fragmented by the death of Swift and President Gomez is neither a strong, competent or popular leader, which is troublesome as the federation is still lacking proper political structure and needs much reform. Regional tensions have returned and protests are happening - though violently dispersed due to the security situation. Crisis up North The newly formed SRES is unable to cope, North Landland, SRES and south Lupaia descend into chaos as the Northern region remains badly damaged from Hurricane McCall. Telford has also been somewhat fragmented by constant UN interferance and seeds of sepratism from the frenchification. Cities of Shrewsbury, Bridgenorth and Sameskai are still coping. The SE enters recession and a very uncertain time. Suporcian Golden age Though still not shown properly on the map, the continent enters a golden age as a massive oilfield is discovered amongst multiple sites of precious gems. Not to mention Solarchapel being named the TV14 host. Along with the Strength of Stahl and UP, it seems that the economic and political centre of gravity is even more disproportionately south. Category:Arsinos